


Paradoxum

by Magz (sparklepocalypse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklepocalypse/pseuds/Magz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Familiarity is a liability, so Harry never touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoxum

**Author's Note:**

> Another comment!fic, yay! This was written in [](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/profile)[legomymalfoy](http://legomymalfoy.livejournal.com/)'s 'Hooray, for you are still on my friends list!' post.

 

Harry always fucks Draco up against a wall, hands pressed against cool stones that he touches instead of Draco's skin. Familiarity, after all, is a liability in this war, and if he becomes accustomed to touching Draco, he'll probably wind up feeling things that he really shouldn't, at least not now anyhow. He doesn't let himself kiss Draco, not even when Draco's mouth is a glistening, pink beacon calling to him mid-climax, and certainly not when Draco's straight, white teeth bite down on his lower lip and plump it alluringly. Kissing is for lovers, he tells himself, and until the chaos is gone from his life, he can't afford to have one of those.

Draco's hands are everywhere at once, nails scratching and fingertips caressing, grasping and pulling at clothing and then at Harry's very being. Harry closes his eyes and presses his forehead in the crook of Draco's neck, and focuses on the tight heat that his cock is driving in and out of. He breathes Draco in through his mouth, and it's the only comfort he ever allows himself.

And then he comes, mouth open and screaming nothing at all, slumping for a painfully short moment against Draco's body and pressing him firmly against the stones. Draco's cock pulses between them as he squirms, making their bellies and their hips sticky-wet with his release.

Harry pulls out slowly, cleans up and tucks everything away. He straightens Draco's clothes, chains Draco to the wall. Draco's wrists are bare.

Harry's wrists and forearms are scored red from Draco's fingernails. Beneath the scratchmarks pulses a blackening Mark.


End file.
